Underweight, the Scars, and Bruises
by Robin0203
Summary: In the story it's pretty much about everyone (the team, Justice league, and Black Canary) finding out about Bart's scars and bruises and about him being underweight. Also sorry for it being short I was running out of ideas. Enjoy and please review I am open to suggestions/ideas and would love to know what you guys think:). No slash. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

Bart woke up and decided to go in the kitchen and get something to eat. As he walked into the living room he noticed that everyone was already awake, "Hey everybody" Bart said happily as he was entering room, then all,of a sudden he stopped in his tracks wondering why everyone was staring at him with their eyes widened and some with there mouth open. "What?!" Bart said looking confused "is there something on me?" as he looked at his stomach then back at them "what's wrong" he said smirking then started to look worried and raising an eyebrow with curiosity as he looked again. "Oh, oops be back in a flash" as Bart said realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt and flashed back into his room and putting one on and returning a second later. Walt opened his mouth about to say something but was interrupted by Bart saying "I'm fine" and leaving before everyone teamed up on him about him being so skinny and asking about his scars and bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

In chapter one I accidentally put Walt instead of Wally so sorry if I confused you and I'm taking suggestions from the reviews if you want to see something happen enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Barry looked at Wally then they both nodded, then before they could chase after him Jamie said "ill get him", "but at his speed you'll never catch up" Barry said. " I don't have to I already know where he's going"Jaime said looking at Barry then looking down and left.

Jaime was entering a ware house that been abandoned for a long time.

Then he saw impulse sitting down on a box.

"Hey amigo, what's up" Jamie said trying to smile as he pulled up a box and placed it next to his friend.

"Just thinking" Bart said

"About what" Jaime said

"They saw my scars... YOU saw my scars pretty much everyone I care about saw my scars and bruises Bart said angered at himself for being to careless.

"Do you think I should tell them?" Bart said

"Do what you think is best, I mean you can't keep it a secret and act like there not there anymore everyone saw them." Jaime said

"I know but I didn't want them to find out like this" Bart said.

"You didn't want them to find out at all," Jaime said

"I have a question but I'm too afraid of the answer to ask it." Jaime said.

"What is it?" Bart said.

Jaime looked down and said "Are... are those all from me?"

Bart nodded looking at his best friend feeling guilty for all the pain he must've caused his friend.

Bart's stomach growled "Want to go get some doughnuts? He asked looking at Jaime.

"That's the stupidest question ever?" Jaime replied as they got up and left the warehouse.

So what'd you guys think of the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it's short but I'm really busy with school and all but I promise I'll try. Please review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

At the donut shop Bart and Jamie bought 2 dozen donuts and were walking to Jaime's house...

When Barry appeared out of nowhere and said "we need to talk".

"Who's weeeeeee" Bart said being dragged by Barry while he was super speeding.

"Oh... They're the "we"" Bart said rolling his eyes and sat down on the chair (btw there at mount Justice㈳6 and the we is the Justice League and the team).

What do you guys want to talk about" Bart said trying to forget about them seeing his scars and bruises.

"Hold that thought i'll be right back" Bart said looking at them and speeding off, coming back a second later with Jamie who they left.

"Sorry" Bart said sitting back down on the chair.

"It's ok, what'd I miss" Jamie asked.

"Nothing much" Bart replied.

"Alright enough... We want to know how'd you get those now or else" Batman said looking at Bart with his bat-glare.

"Or else what y you can't do anything that I haven't already been through" Bart paused for a second taking a deep breath then said "so—" Jaime put his hand over Bart's mouth and dragged him (walking back wards) out of the room (actually dragging).


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude calm down you almost lost it" Jaime said moving his hand.

"Sorry thanks for getting me out of there" Bart said.

"No problem dude what are amigos for" Jaime said.

Bart smiled "you want to go play video games at my house" Jaime said.

"Do you really need to ask" Bart said getting up.

"Let's go" Jaime said.

"Freeze, where do you guys think you're going were not done" batman said walking in with the justice team only and closing the door after them

"Yeah well—" Bart said being interrupted by Jaime's hand over his mouth again.

"Can you excuse us a minute" Jaime said dragging him off again.

"Dude seriously" Jaime said

"What I'm not scared of him he needs to know that not everyone in this world is scared of Batman" Bart said.

"You have a big mouth you know that" Jaime said.

"Runs in the family" Bart said.

"Just watch what you say, ok" Jaime said.

"No promises" Bart said heading back in the room.

Jaime sighed "his mouth is going to get him killed and hopefully it's not today" Jaime whispered.

"Heard that" Bart yelled from the other room.

"Hurry up" Bart said impatiently.

"Ok enough messing around kid how'd you get those scars and bruises" Batman said.

"Why do you guys want to know so bad" Bart said looking at everyone

"Why don't you want us to know" Batman said.

"Uh let me think oh yeah because it none of your business" Bart said getting angry.

"Bart calm down" Barry said.

"I'm getting really tired of people saying that I don't even know why I'm still listening to this I could leave anytime" Bart said.

"Because I'd just follow you and bring you back" Barry said.

"But you won't know where I'm going if you lose me"Bart replied.

"But Jaime will" Barry said as everyone looked at Jaime.

"And who said he'll talk" Bart said.

"Trust me he will" Batman interrupted.

"What if I take him with me" Bart said.

"Then I'd be able to catch you" Barry said.

"Ok stop it" canary said walking toward the two boys.

"Both of you my office now" Canary said.

As the two boys walked to her office she turned around and said "I'll figure out what I can" and followed them.

Once they got to Canary's office they sat down and waited, Canary came in and sat down and watched as Bart tapped his foot on the ground faster and faster until a cup near them shattered. Then, Bart stopped and said "sorry".

"It's okay" Canary said.

"Jaime do you know how Bart got those scars and bruises" Canary said Bart looked at him.

"Yeah...why" Jaime said nervously.

"No reason" Canary replied shaking her head.

"Why do you guys want to know so bad" Bart said again, "its not your problem".

"Bart you don't have to tell me but if you do I can help you we can all help you" Canary said.

"Look I don't need your sympathy alright" Bart said.

"I have a question" Jaime said.

"What is it" Canary replied.

"Why exactly am I here" Jaime asked.

"Do you really want to be stuck out there with them, alone" Canary said.

"You've got a point" Jaime said.

"Look Bart you've been through so much and you've done it alone, but you don't have to be alone anymore" Canary said putting her hand on Bart's knee.

"Thanks I appreciate the offer but I'll have to decline" Bart said moving her hand off of him.

"You know everything that's said in this room stays in this room" Canary said.

"Oh please I heard what you told them, you just want me to talk then you'll tell them and then" Bart stopped and looked down "never mind" Bart said.

Canary sighed "Bart please we're just trying to help"she said.

"I don't need anyone's help" I'm fine.

"If you won't tell me just know we'll always be here for you and I'll always be here if you ever want to talk in private" Canary said.

"Yeah yeah can we go now" Bart said.

"Fine" Canary said.


	5. Chapter 5

Review and enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

They watched as Bart and Jaime left the mountain. Black Canary watched them leave then sighed.

"What was that shatter noise" Superman asked

"You were ease dropping weren't you" Canary said.

Clark smiled, "a cup, he was tapping his foot faster and faster until a cup near him shattered" Canary said.

"Do you think Jaime will tell us" Green Arrow said shrugging

"Not with Bart near him plus there best friends he wouldn't" Barry said.

"I have ways of making people talk" Batman said in a dark voice.

"Are any of those ways not going to scar or damage him for life" Barry said crossing his arms.

"Doubt it" GA said.

"Barry can you ask Wally to try and get Bart to open up to him" Black Canary asked.

"I'll text him" Barry said pulling out his phone and asking Wally to get over there.

"What, Whats so important" Wally said rushing over getting there in two seconds flat.

"We need you to ask Bart how he got the scars and bruises" Barry said. Wally rubbed the back of his neck and smirked.

"What's wrong" Barry said squinting at Wally.

"I can't" Wally said.

"Why not" Barry said.

"Because I already know" Wally said slowly grinning.

"What" Everyone yelled, "who else knows" Barry said.

"Ummm let me think other than me, Jaime, Tim, and Dick" Wally said.

"Wait, Dick and Tim know" Batman said.

"And now 5 people are going to kill me. First Bart, then Jaime, Tim, Barry, and Dick. I am so dead" Wally said.

Barry looked at Wally and said "why didn't you tell me".

"Bart didn't want you to know he said he thought you might treat him differently even though I assured him you wouldn't he still didn't want me to tell anyone especially you" Wally said.

Batman saw Nightwing and Robin in the training room training but they stopped once Batman walked in.

"How'd Bart get all those scars and bruises" Batman glared.

"Would you look at the time I'm sorry to have to cut this conversation short but I have to go, bye" Tim said taking three steps then being dragged by the collar back to his spot.

"Both of you living room now" Batman glared at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

When they got to the living room they saw Bart, Jaime and Wally sitting on the couch, then noticed the original members of the Justice League and joined the boys on the couch.

"Man, you guys really want to know don't you" Bart said standing up.

"Sit down" Batman snapped.

"N-" Bart said being pulled down back onto the couch by Jaime.

"You're not allowed to talk anymore" Jaime said.

"Ok you know what you guys want to know so bad" Bart said standing up, he turned at the guys on the couch and said "just tell them but I don't want to be here when you guys do so I'll see you guys later" Bart said then zoomed out of the mountain.

"How much do you guys want to know" Nightwing asked.

"Everything" Batman said.

"Ok well you guys might want to get comfy it'll take a while" Tim said.

"When Bart was 4 his mom was murdered right in front of him" Wally said.

"Then his father sort of disappeared" Tim said.

"The same person who killed his mom enslaved everyone" Dick said.

"I was that person, that's why Bart came back to kill me and to save Barry" Jaime said.

"But Bart decided to destroy the mode instead" Tim said.

"Wait back up save me?" Barry asked.

"Neutron kills you when he exploded that's why Bart came back that specific day, that's why he tripped you, and that's why he tried to convince you not to go" Wally said.

"In the future they kill or experiment on hero's" Dick said.

"They killed me then they needed a lab rat who didn't have powers so they chose Bart and that's how he got his powers" Wally said.

"Bart was experimented on and they tortured him to test his healing abilities" Tim said.

"Sometimes I did it for fun" Jaime said.

"They put an inhibitor collar on him so he wouldn't use his powers against them" Dick said.

"As slaves they only got one meal a day so that's why Bart doesn't really eat as much as Barry and I" Wally said.

"In the future it was kill or be killed" Tim said.

"Don't even try to waking him up" Jaime said, "he tackled me and put a pocket knife to my neck".

"So Bart managed to escape with a friend and they made a time machine" Dick said.

"Any questions" Wally said.

"What happened to us" GA asked.

"All of us died for being heroes" Tim said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been a while review and enjoy:)

"So you guys are the only ones on the team who know about this" Barry said.

"No Beast Boy knows too" Tim said.

"Well, I got to go find Bart and tell him he's in the clear" Jaime said standing up, "I'll be back later, call me if you guys need anything".

Before Jaime could leave he gets a call from Bart "speaking of Bart" Jaime said then answered the phone.

"Hey amigo, what's up" Jaime said.

"Did you tell them" Bart asked.

"Yeah" Jaime said, "you could come back now".

"Did you tell them about you know who" Bart said.

"No, I thought you might want to tell them yourself when you're ready or when you think they're ready" Jaime said.

"Alright thanks, I won't be there for half an hour I'm at our hang out and I'm playing video games" Bart said.

"I had a feeling you'd go there" Jamie said.

"Yeah" Bart chuckled, "well got to go I'm in the middle of a level".

"K bye" Jaime said.

"Bye" Bart replied then hung up.

Jamie hung up and turned to see everyone looking at him.

"What didn't you tell us" Batman said.

"A just left a little small detail out" Jaime said.

"What kind of detail" Barry said.

"Oh just the name of Bart's friend" Jaime said.

"Do we know them" Black Canary said.

"Sort of" Jaime said.

"Who is it" GA asked.

"That's not for me to tell but, Bart will tell you guys just when he's ready" Jaime said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its been like forever! Hope you like it enjoy :)

Jaime gets a text and looks at it then he stands up "Batman do you mind if Robin sleeps over" Jaime says not looking away from his phone.

"Sure" Batman said.

"Great thanks, Robin come on we got to go" Jaime says finally looking up from his phone.

"We're we going" Tim says "oh" realizing the location Jaime types into the zeta.

"Bart's already there" Jaime said getting into the tube with Tim behind him.

Batman walks to the tube after they leave "why are they going to Vegas".

"They have a hangout in one of the abandoned houses, they fixed it up really good" Nightwing said.  
-meanwhile-  
Tim was on Jaime's back as he flew at full speed to their hang out.

"Dude are you ok, slow down what's the rush" Tim said.

"Bart said one of his recent stitches came loose and with his powers and high metabolism and how he doesn't really eat-" Tim interrupted Jaime's little panic attack, "calm down tell me what's happened".

Jaime took a deep breath then said "Bart pulled his stitches that he got yesterday on his side because he probably beat the game and since he doesn't eat that much he takes longer to heal" Jamie took another deep breath "and now he's bleeding out".

"Ok when we get there i'll put pressure on it while you get needle and thread, alcohol wipes, damp rags, bucket of water and gauze" Tim said keeping his voice calm.

"Ok, got it, i see it get ready to jump off" Jamie said, "3...2..1. Jump"

Tim jumped off and dropped down on his knees next to Bart who was bleeding out on the ground next to the couch "Bart... Hey Bart you still with me".

Tim ripped off a piece of his cape and applied it with pressure on his cut which made Bart groan and try to hit Tim's hand away but Tim caught his wrist "Hey, Bart, listen to me apply pressure" Tim moved Bart's hand on top of the piece of cape covering and put his hand on top of Barts to help apply pressure. "Try to stay awake".

"Here" Jamie said running toward Bart and Tim with the supplies. Jaime put the things on the ground next to the other boys, retreated his armor, and sat down next to them.

"Thanks, here put pressure on the wound and try to keep him awake" Tim said moving his hand and grabbed the damp wash cloth.

"Ok i got it just keep him awake" Tim said moving Bart's hand and the piece of his cape. Then dabs all the blood near the wound off.

Tim pulls out a syringe and a vial with something to numb the wound. Then injects it into Barts side. Bart flinches when the syringe punctures his skin.

"Sorry but it'll numb it so i can stitch you up" Bart nods at Tim as a reply to his statement.

Tim started to clean and stitch the wound. "So, Bart" Jaime started but there was a long pause so he could think of what to say "Did you beat the game".

"Yeah" Bart smirked.

"I'm guessing that's how this happened" Jaime said.

Bart chuckled then groaned "Ow don't make me laugh it hurts".

"Ok fine" Jaime said.

"Almost done then you can sleep ok just hang on" Tim said starting to wrap gauze around his side.

"That was fast how'd you do that" Jaime said.

"Experience" Tim said then muttered under his breath "lots and lots of experience".

Jaime nodded "There, all done" Tim said then patted Bart on the leg, "help me get him to the bed".

Tim put Bart's arm around his neck and put his arm under Bart's shoulder "nevermind i got it he's really light i mean i know that he doesnt eat much but this is crazy he's like 50 pounds underweight approximately 53 if you want precise but he could die especially with all the blood he's lost we need to get him to the med bay now I'm going to call Nightwing and tell him to get the med bay ready and to tell Wally to come get Bart. Here hold him.

Tim calls Dick via com. "Hey Nightwing, get the med bay ready have a pint of Bart's type of blood ready and an IV. Oh, and get Wally to come down here now".

"Robin whats wrong what happened" Nightwing said.

"No time later just get Wally down here" Tim said then turned off his com.

KF got there a second later and his eyes widened when he saw his cousin unconciouss.

"Wally get Bart to the med bay now we'll be there as soon as possible" Tim said firmly. KF nodded and sped off with Bart in his hands as he passed the league in the mountain on his way to the infirmary Flash saw him and ran the rest of the way with Wally.

Wally put Bart down on the bed and had a fast conversation with Barry.

"Whathappenedtohimwhyishehere (what happened to him why is he here)" Barry panicked.

"CalmdownIdontknowNightwingsaidthatTimsaidhe'llexplainwhenhegetshere (calm down I dont know Nightwing said that Tim said he'll explain when he gets here)" KF calmed Barry down.

"Ok" Barry said then sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Hope you enjoyed ill try to post more updates soon. id love to hear what you think please review and i'm always taking suggestions.


	9. The End

I'm sorry I'm terrible at updating. I just have many, many, many stories I'm writing/updating right now so enough of that here's chapter 9.

I don't own anything

Tim ran in and hooked Bart up with blood and an IV with nutrients. While he was at it, he added a heart monitor. Tim turned to Wally, Nightwing, Barry, and Jaime, who came in soon after Tim, and said "He pulled his stitches from the last mission, and since he doesn't eat as much as you guys and runs a lot more, he wasn't able to heal it as fast as he usually does and he sort of lost a lot of blood since it was near his stomach" Tim took a deep breath then continued, "but he should be ok".

They all sighed, "so when will he wake up" Barry said.

"Well it depends, he may just be asleep or he could be unconscious, so it's kind of hard to tell" Tim replied, Barry nodded.

\- a few hours later-

Bart groaned as he sat up, but was gently helped back down. Bart looked up and saw his grandpa, but his smile soon became a frown and he broke eye contact. He knew about his past, the future, he knew everything except one thing.

"Neutron" Bart said, Barry was confused, "He prefers Nathaniel, he hates that he was used as a weapon and says sorry for killing you".

"He was your friend, the one you escaped with" Bart nodded.

"He helped me build the time machine, helped me get the collar off, and most of all helped me get back here and save you, save Jaime, save the world from becoming what it's supposed to. I can't let that happen, I can not let that terrible, terrible place become real, not again, not ever again. That's why I don't eat a lot back then we'd get one meal and if I'm afraid that if I get used to this, all of this, if I ever go back there I'd die, I wouldn't be able to handle it, not again" Tears slipped down Bart's face as the memories of the future, his past, flowed back to him, "not again".

Barry hugged Bart and kissed the top of his head "it's ok Bart, I promise you never have to go back there ever again. You could eat as much as you want, do whatever you want, you don't have to worry about going back there ever again" Bart pulled back to see his grandpas face "I promise".

"That's the thing grandpa, I can't, I can't do it, because I know" Bart paused, "I know that I'll end up back there I don't know why but, I just know I'll end up back there"

The End

i am planning on making a sequel where Blue Beetle from the future come back to the past. What does he want, why did he come back, will they be able to defeat him? You'll have to read and find out but here the thing I don't plan on posting or writing it anytime soon. The soonest would be December, but don't count on it.


	10. Important Authors Note

I am editing this story to make it better because this is one of my first stories so they have many mistakes. These stories, that'll be listed soon, no joke pained me to read, not even kidding, it hurt to read these stories. Review which parts I should keep, which parts I shouldn't include, and what you would like me to add. I am doing this to the following stories.

Bart Gets Hurt

Bart Gets Sick

Pain

Underweight, Scars, and Bruises


	11. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


End file.
